Polyolefins are useful materials as high molar mass polymers. The high chemical and oxidation resistance coupled with the competitive price of saturated polyolefins materials make them highly desirable to the plastics industry. It has been demonstrated that controlled inclusion of functional groups on the polyolefins can lead to remarkable property enhancements. However, despite the vast number of materials and applications derived from polyolefins, manufacture of their pre-polymer versions is an under-explored area. The required precise and controlled functionalization of polyolefins for the formation of rapidly cured elastomers and high molecular weight polymers has been challenging. Most methods for incorporation of reactive groups in polyolefins involve post-polymerization reactions, which generally have poor control over the functionalization location and quantity and leads to diminished mechanical properties. The synthesis of moldable, injectable, and otherwise processable reactive polyolefin pre-polymers that form cured and/or high molecular weight polymers would be desirable because such processes would open application space in a market currently dominated by materials such as silicone and urethane elastomers.